Shari
| birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Saint City | occupation =Quincy Protector | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Saint City | relatives =Unnamed mother and father | education =Saint High School | special skill =Quincy Bow and Arrows }} (舎利, "bones left after cremation") is a quincy living in Saint City, she serves as its quincy protector and hates all shinigami due to the quincy execution. She is the main rival and eventual ally of Sū in this story. Personality Coming off as an angry and harsh individual, Shari is a noble Quincy as she used to be alone, the sole living quincy in her family. As her seclusion grew she began to hate the shinigami for exterminating her race and that grew into a dark brooding killer instinct. This hatred later turned into a vendetta to kill any shinigami that entered the area of Saint City as well as hunt hollows out of spite not caring that her arrows didn't cleanse the souls but rather killed them claiming that their judgement was passed when they became hollows. This hatred ended around when she was saved by Sū and the other members of the Saint's Corps as she then grew to rely on her new "family" for strength. Appearance Background Plot Worlds End Arc * WEA: Creation * WEA: Salvation * WEA: Infiltration * WEA: Satisfaction Equipment Mamigigawa (魔右側, "Devil's Right Hand"): This is the name of Shari's bow and it is a strange bow as it can assume the shape of a sword as well as its bow form. Shari uses this for combating hollows. : Shari only has a few of these in her stores having inherited them from her mother. Using them as swords she trained against her father and got stronger in her skills of using them to battle hollows. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Shari as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. She can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. :Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: As her power increases, Shari can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. Her current limit of consecutive arrows is 300. Spiritual Awareness: As a Qunicy, Shari can sense Hollows at a significant distance. Her skill allows him to sense a new Hollow in an area before Sū was able to sense its arrival. She was also able to tell the direction it was in. Large Spiritual Pressure: Techniques Hirenkyaku: Her usage of this skill is her most used ability as she uses it to move about her hometown in a blink, earning her the nickname the Shusenkō (朱閃光, Vermilion Flash) by anyone whose seen her vanish. Ransōtengai: (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") This is a high level technique that allows for shari to control her body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, she can control her body as one would a puppet, allowing her to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement.